


Don't Want Easy (want crazy)

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [47]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Liam doesn't notice it.  The leather sofa at the studio isn't the most comfortable to kip on anyways.  But it's so big now and when he rolls to his side, he doesn't fall off it.  Then he hears an excessive amount of cooing as his bandmates enter the room.</p><p>"Okay," Louis smirks.  "Who let the dog in?"</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Liam turns into a literal puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want Easy (want crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "I Want Crazy" by Hunter Hayes.

It's another day back at the studio, rehearsing for their upcoming Where We Are tour. Since it's a bleeding stadium tour, they've been worked harder, vocally and physically at the gym. Niall's been complaining about the sad lack of junk food in his diet and Harry's been consoling him with chaste little kisses and god knows what else.

When it's finally the lunch break, Liam orders in some Vietnamese and decides to kip on the sofa whilst he waits for his food to arrive.

At first, Liam doesn't notice it when he wakes up. The leather sofa at the studio isn't the most to kip on anyways. But it's so big now and when he rolls to his side, he doesn't fall off it. Then he hears an excessive amount of cooing as his bandmates enter the room.

"Okay," Louis smirks. "Who let the dog in?"

Liam is confused. The entire building has a strict no-animal policy because the owner is allergic to fur or summat and to sneak one in is practically a death sentence. Harry starts walking towards Liam and to the latter's surprise, Harry picks him up with one hand.

"Aww look at the cute little pup. He's got no collar though, reckon it's a stray?" Harry asks no one in particular.

"Where's Liam anyway," Zayn asks, glaring at his mobile screen. "Said he was kipping in the break room."

Liam barks, tail wagging wildly. That's really weird, wanting to wag his bum around when he is excited. Harry curses and nearly drops Liam to the ground.

"I'm Liam! I'm here!" he exclaims, but all that comes out is _bark bark woof_.

"What's got ya all excited mate?" Niall asks, crouching down to pet at Liam's head. He nudges his head into Niall's hand instinctively, and the gentle scratching motion behind his ears is rather lovely. It's got him all relaxed and happy.

"Liam's mobile is still here," Louis observes.

 _'Cause I'm still here,_ Liam thinks broodily.

Then an idea hits him. There's an uncapped marker lying on the floor, easily within his reach. The whiteboard is up high but he manages to climb up it, all the while enduring the boys' cooing and cheers of encouragement. He is thoroughly planning on exacting his revenge on how much they are cooing over him once he gets his human form back. He manages to write--and trying to write with his muzzle is difficult-- _'I'm Liam,'_ on the board. There's initial confusion then Louis reaching to scoop him up.

"I've always known that fans used to call you a puppy but wow, who would've thought that this would happen?" he cackles, and Liam leans into nip at his nose. "Ow, bad boy." Louis starts to scowl but Liam tilts his head to the side and widen his eyes, wondering how well his puppy dog look would work now that he's an actual dog.

Very well, apparently, because Louis doesn't stand a chance. "Bloody hell. He's going to get away with murder, this one," Louis mutters, handing him over to Niall. Niall takes out some sausage roll from his hoodie pocket and feeds it to Liam, and he suddenly realises how hungry he is. His lunch must have arrived by now, not that he can eat it now. He licks at Niall's face when he is done eating, and the blond laughs in delight.

"Oi, you can't spoil him," Zayn says. "Perrie does it all the time to Hatchi and I'm so surprised that he's not a walking furball yet."

"Just sausage mate, nothing chocolatey," Niall defends himself.

"You'll be surprised to learn how many things are toxic to house pets," Harry grumbles. "So what's the plan?"

There is a comical moment where all of them look from one another. Normally, Liam is the responsible one who comes up with plans in cases of extenuating circumstances. Now that he's the dog, he hasn't a clue.

"First things first," Louis says, "we should tell Paul. And try to cancel the next few days in case this isn't a one-day thing."

They all nod, Liam included. "Mate," Harry says in a serious tone. "I know it's still you in that adorable Labrador pup form but it's still creepy, seeing you act human."

Liam scowls, or tries to do a canine approximation of one. All he gets for his effort is even more cooing and a pet on the head. He can't stay mad when people pet his head, is the thing. In his newly doggy brain, that gesture translates into _good and relaxing,_ and _wag tail like mad_. So he does, letting his eyes slip closed and wags his tail. Zayn, who behind him, sputters and mutters about dog hair in his mouth. Liam sticks his tongue out and that must have looked cute because Harry mumbles something about taking pictures.

Being a cute pup is tiring work. After chasing the lads around and whining about all the confined space, he finds himself dozing off again. So he curls up in Niall's lap because he keeps on sneaking him snacks and closes his eyes.

It feels like only minutes have passed when he wakes up again, in a moving car this time. He's got hoodie thrown over his body and it's a bit disorienting how the thing can cover his entire body. He can hear the chattering going about and when he opens his eyes, he sees Harry very obviously taking a video of him. He growls, trying to looking menacing but all he manages is to make Harry laugh. The younger lad stretched his arm out to pet Liam on the head, to which Harry responds by nipping at the fingertips.

"Ow, mum Charlie bit me!" Harry whines, although there's barely any indentations on his finger.

"That's 'cause ya were filming him sleepin'," Niall explains. "It's cute, I'll admit, but I think that still intruded on his rights or summat."

Liam yips in agreement, nuzzling his head into Niall's stomach. The blond laughs, complaining about it tickling him but doesn't remove Liam from his lap.

"That's not fair," Louis calls out from across the seat. "You are monopolising Liam's cuteness. I want a turn too!"

Liam stares at him drolly before he plops down to the floor unsteadily and makes his way towards Louis. Louis smiles happily before he picks Liam up and kisses his nose. It's an automatic response, really, to flick his tongue out and lick him back in a doggy kiss as his tail starts to waggle about wildly. Louis only laughs and pretends to be disgusted as he rubs his face into Liam's neck, wiping away the spittle. Liam likes being sat in people's laps. It's warm and cosy and comforting, all the things that reminds him of home.

Oh bloody hell. He's going to have to stay at someone's house, isn't he? He doesn't think that he'll manage to feed himself now that he is lacking opposable thumbs and sufficient height. Thankfully, Zayn volunteers to take him home for the night, seeing that he has dog food for Hatchi already. Liam should be disgusted by the prospect of eating pet food but the mention of food has him salivating already.

"Just got a text from El," Harry informs them. "She demands that she sees Liam today. Her and Perrie are already planning a sleepover, apparently."

Niall groans. "As long as I don't wake up with makeup on me face, I'll come. 'Sides, I love Liam as a pup; he isn't as mouthy for once."

Liam barks at him, offended. As he has learnt by now, he can't pull off being intimidating at all. Niall only blows him a kiss.

They are all dropped off at Zayn's place. All of them are used to sharing clothes by now so digging through Zayn's closet for something to wear overnight is no hassle. Perrie squeals, like proper squeals, when he sees Liam. She kisses him, getting lip gloss everywhere on Liam's muzzle and then coos at him, stroking his ears. Hatchi and Harley seem confused because whilst Liam still smells like Liam, he now smells like dog too. He gets the other dogs trust back by licking at their foreheads and soon they are play-wrestling on the carpet.

"Just look at them," El sighs, sipping her tea. "Can we keep him this way forever?"

Liam glowers. But then it gives her reason to teeter about how adorable he looks when his nose is twitching like that. He sighs, relieved when it does come out sounding like one.

Dinner time comes around and Liam is served some mushy steak-like thing on a plate (not a doggy bowl, thank you very much). He has never thought he'd say it, but he would kill for some salad or something like that. All day he's eaten meat stuff and yeah, he could do with some apples and god, coffee.

It's a wonder, but they manage to fit all of them in the living room with some mattresses and blankets. Hatchi looks excited about the prospect of sleeping in a bed with this many people, nosing at everyone and wagging his tail happily. Liam is knackered and he picks a random spot, circling it a couple times to make sure it's perfect before he promptly flops onto it. Someone croons at him (Harry, he's going to get shit for that when he's human again) and the lights go out.

 

-

 

Sadly, he doesn't wake up human.

Rather, the rest of them end up as animals as well.

Harry is a brown tabby, Zayn is a sleek black cat, Louis is a golden retriever and Niall is a Yorkshire terrier. The girls seem delighted by the turn of events, Perrie complaining about not having enough cat food. Harry narrows his eyes, peering at his oversized brown paw. The hiss he lets out is decidedly unpleasant. Liam goes to comfort him, licking him between his ears and Harry only swats him away. When Zayn does it, though, Harry tolerates it. He whines. He hadn't thought that cats inherently hated dogs, that's hardly fair. He scrambles to El's feet and she pets his head soothingly.

"Play nice Harry," Perrie admonishes. Harry doesn't complain when Niall headbutts him, which is totally playing favourites. But then again, Niall is a lot smaller than Liam and possibly less scary looking to a kitten that could fit in the palm of his human hand.

El goes out to buy some canned fish and Perrie stays into watch over them. With nine animals in the house, it's quite mental. Niall literally cannot stop wagging his tail and at one point, he nearly succeeds in knocking over an expensive looking vase. He and Louis get up to a lot of mischief together, drinking out of the toiler bowl and then chasing each other around until they are too tired and then fall into a cuddle pile. Zayn is even lazier as a cat, and he watches them with aloof and somehow haughty expression from the back of the sofa and Harry tries to keep up with the others. With his overly large paws, however, the best he can do is toddle after them and trip over absolutely nothing.

At some point, Prada (Liam still feels sorry for that cat for such a bratty rich girl pet's name) comes out of the sanctuary of Zayn and Perrie's bedrom and nearly gets run over by Louis. After that, it takes half an hour of coaxing from Harry and Perrie to get her to come back out. Niall has somehow scrabbled onto the tall cabinet on which Arnie the lizard's tank is on. He paws at the lid, trying to find a way to get it off. Harley spots and joins him, both of them nibbling on the mesh lid.

"Oh god," Perrie says exasperatedly. "If this is what having kids is like, I'm never having one." From the sofa, Zayn yowls indignantly. Perrie, with Niall and Harley still under her arms, goes over to kiss Zayn's nose. "Aw, hun, I love you but kids are gonna have to wait. Ooh, I wonder if those Temptations adverts are true. Can we at least reenact it, please?"

Zayn gives her a look that clearly says that he isn't amused. Perrie pouts and scratches his ear. "Just you wait," she promises as Zayn purrs, eyes closed contentedly, "you will taste that thing and fall in love with the taste." Liam doubts it, as he knows of the existence of animal actors. Still, the thought makes him laugh, which translates to loud hiccuppy barks in dog.

El returns, with two bags full of stuff. Liam can see that there are leashes, canned stuff, and some toys that look like they would make squishy sounds. He hasn't played with squeaky toys in ages but in his new doggy brain, the idea sounds so damn good. He tugs at the bags impatiently and yips in triumph when it rips. It's bloody chaos when the toys fall out, all the dogs crowding in to grab hold of the toys. There's enough for all of them but of course, the other's toys sound so much more fun! He goes over to Louis and tugs at the bone shaped thing, which makes a loud sound to his delight. They growl at each other and go at it for ages, before Louis suddenly lets go and _smirks_ as Liam goes tumbling backwards. Zayn and Harry are entranced by the feather thing, Perrie swishing it above their heads. Harry is the one who leaps up from time to time whilst Zayn can't be arsed to do it.

Lunchtime comes around and Liam is starved. He starts whimpering and all the others join in. Perrie mutter again about never having kids and Eleanor is on the same page. They grouse about having to do all the work and Liam shows them his appreciation by licking their hands in a silent thanks. Niall, predictably, finished his food first and starts to nose around. He even tries to steal Prada's food, who is eating proper cat food and Harry has to swat at him, giving him a stern look. Laughing, El gives him more to eat and Niall barks happily, jumping up to lick every inch of her face.

The afternoon is sunny and the dogs whine and yip at the girls until they agree to take them out to the park nearby. They decide on tweeting about dog-sitting for their friends so that people won't be asking too much questions. He wonders if anyone will notice that Niall still has got the exact same shade of blue eyes just like Louis does. At least his boring brown eyes won't stand out in his doggy face.

Leashing them up takes forever, particularly because Louis is so fussy and El has to redo the straps dozens of times. Hatchi looks like he's ready to bolt, and if he could roll his eyes, he would be. Once they are ready to leave, the girls blow kisses at Harry and Zayn as they groom each other, blinking slowly as they leave.

The park is so _big_ is the thing. As a human, he's never thought of that but all the open space and the lovely smells tickling at his nose makes him want to run as far has stubby legs will take him. They race, wrestle, and chase balls until they haven't any energy left. Niall tries to nose into people's foods and El and Perrie have to rush over to apologise. But no one is immune to Niall's puppy dog face and people let him have bits of their snacks, which is totally unfair.

Niall is the first to start to nod off, which is even more cute to look at now that he's a tiny dog. Liam nudges at him, nipping at his ear so that he'll be on his feet. In the end, Perrie has to carry him home as the other dogs, Liam himself included, scamper to get the same treatment. It must be exhausting, dealing with five dogs who demand their attention at all times. Perrie produces a handful of treats and just like that, they fall silent and obedient. At home, Harry and Zayn are napping, lying on the spot where sunlight is streaming in. Perrie shakes the treats pouch, and all she gets is a twitch of Zayn's sleek black tail. She pouts and mumbles, "Next time."

They turn on the telly and watch some daytime talk show as Liam licks at Louis' paw, and Louis returns the gesture by licking at the top of his head. It should feel gross, his best mate licking him. But as a dog, the gesture radiates warmth and friend and home, everything that he's felt with his boys. He's getting sleepy too, and when he falls asleep, it's to the beat of Louis' heartbeat ringing in his ears.

 

-

 

Apparently Liam sleeps through the night, and judging by the lack of light, he supposes that it's still pre-dawn. He yawns and from the swing of his tail, he knows that he still is a pup along with the other boys. Louis is sleeping underneath him, sounding like he is snoring, which is more endearing than it should be. Niall is sleeping in-between Harry and Zayn, Harry's head tucked in under Niall's head; if Liam were human again, he would be crooning at the cuteness of the picture.

He is quite hungry, having skipped dinner and his nose can pick up the smell of food. Following his nose, he sees that there is some doggy steak thing on a plate. He wolfs it down in record time, licking the plate clean wistfully. He goes back to his previous spot, plopping down on top of Louis and licking at his ear before he falls asleep again.

It's not _too_ terrible, being a dog.

 

-

 

It is horrible, having to go for a wee but not being able to by himself. Liam scratches at the door, yelping and whimpering in the most pathetic way he can manage. Eventually, Perrie wakes up and opens the back door. He dashes out and goes to the furthest corner in the garden before he does his business. Pissing with one leg up is bloody weird, and well, he doesn't enjoy it all that much. He laughs to himself when a bullet of brown and grey fur darts past him, followed by a golden blur. Harry and Zayn are gloating, stepping out of the litter box. Breakfast is served and he watches Perrie feed Arnie some little bugs. It's gross, but then again, he has had the urge to lick at his own balls so.

They all pile on to the sofa afterwards and cuddle up to watch some telly. The rerun of _Game of Thrones_ is on and they agree on it. (The animals bark or meow and the girls figure that that is a yes.) Liam snuggles in next to Louis who is sat in Eleanor's lap. He can pick up the smell of comfort radiating form Louis, who is making soft grumbling sound that says that he is happy to have his ears scratched by El. Liam sticks his head under her free hand, who starts stroking his head too with a lap. Over at the other sofa, he can see Harry and Niall grooming each other. It's kind of weird, seeing a kitten and a pup get along so well but then is Niall and Harry and they have always had this connection. Besides, it's damn adorable seeing Harry's bright green eyes slip shut when Niall is licking at his forehead and nose whilst Harry is licking at Niall's shoulder.

Liam is getting sleepy, his tummy full and it's warm so a bit of shut-eye sounds splendid. He wiggles his bum a bit to get more comfortable and buries his head under Louis' stomach, trying to block out the light. Louis picks up on his intent and shifts so that Liam can lie there more comfortably. He licks at Louis' underbelly in gratitude before he lets the drowsiness take over him.

 

-

 

It's different when Liam wakes this time because well, he can smell serious odour coming from Louis and his own. His nose has ended up quite close to Louis and he never wears socks so. He shoves himself off and glances down. Yup, he's human again, with arms and legs and other bits. He is also starkers so he makes a mad dash for Zayn's bedroom and throws on the first pair of trousers he sees. He goes into the bathroom to take a long hot shower and then brushes his teeth.

The others are human too, it seems, and Niall looks like he fell asleep in the middle of grooming Harry because his lips are still on Harry's forehead, which is cute as a button. Liam goes to the kitchen and makes a fry up, and once the smell of food permeates into the living room, the other people start to wake up one by one. Niall is first and he simply wraps a blanket around his waist before grabbing a seat and scarfing down the food. Perrie frowns at him, mumbling about how her favourite blanket is touching Niall's junk and Niall retorts about how Perrie and Zayn probably fucked on it. Perrie falls quiet after that, which makes Liam suspicious and he's chewed on it in his dog form.

 

"So any idea why that happened? The mass Animagus experience?" Louis asks after the breakfast.

"No idea," Zayn says, kissing Perrie for bringing him coffee. "Maybe yer a wizard, Harry," he jokes.

Harry frowns, crossing his arms. "Yes, I wanted us all to be fluffy little critters so bad. Whatever, weirder shit has happened. As long as it doesn't happen again, I'm fine with it. Now c'mon, we got three days' worth of rehearsal to catch up on."

 

And if Harry turns into a cat again two weeks into the tour, well they don't mind it all that much.


End file.
